


Smagic Bros 2: Electric Boogaloo

by DeadlyMidnightshade



Series: Smagic Bros [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Endgame Fucked Me Up, Endgame doesn't exist, Fluff and Smut, I blame my best friend, I'm back!!!, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Science and Magic, Slice of Life, Smagic Bros, Smut, Tony and Loki are BFFs, We don't talk about it, You should read the first one, cute shit, it's pretty lit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyMidnightshade/pseuds/DeadlyMidnightshade
Summary: (Who's here for a sequel over a year later?!)Now that their boyfriends are no longer jealous over their friendship, Loki and Tony can continue their shenanigans.





	Smagic Bros 2: Electric Boogaloo

Tony groaned, rolling over and accidentally smacked into Loki. The God was sprawled out on his bed, where Thor had left him. The pair both groaned at the contact. 

"By the powers of Asgard, Anthony, I will end you."

"Fucking try it, Elsa," Tony bit back. They both chuckled and shifted to face each other. 

"Look at you, all covered in marks," Loki pinched the inventor's side, turning his fingertips icy.

Tony yelped and swatted the hand away. "I could say the same for you. You like lightning huh? That’s shocking."

"Shut up, Anthony."

"What? Can dish it out but you can't take it?" Tony snorted when a pillow connected with his head. "No more rough housing! I don’t want to get caught again, my ass is too sore for another round."

Loki giggled and tried to sit up. He hissed, resting against the headboard. "Morning sex really makes the day shorter." 

"Especially if you passed out after."

"Can't believe they left us alone together."

"The fools."

"Truly," Loki ran his fingers through Tony's hair. "Hopefully we can continue our mischief, uninhibited."

Tony snorted, "Fucking better be able to." He moaned, nuzzling into Loki's thigh. 

"You truly are a cat," Loki teased, leaning over to give the man a chaste kiss on the temple. 

"And you're really mushy after sex," Tony pinched the God's calf. He chuckled when the man jumped under him.

"I will admit, I'm much more...affectionate."

Tony sighed and sat up. The clock read 9am. "We should get up."

Loki whined, "Must we?"

"Yes."

Loki stuck out his tongue, "You're no fun."

Tony hugged the other man. "I'll make us breakfast." 

"Deal."

* * *

Steve and Bucky walked into the kitchen to see an adorable sight. 

Tony and Loki were sat at the table, tossing blueberries back and forth to each other. Loki was better at catching them in his mouth than Tony. 

"You two havin' fun?" Bucky asked, leaning against the wall. 

"Very much so," Loki answer. A blueberry smacked him on the cheek. He whipped around to glare at Stark. The man had childish amusement on his face. "You simpering quiff," he threw three berries at the man in retaliation. 

"Thor, your boyfriend's being mean!" Tony tattled.

Loki gasped at the betrayal. "You bastard!"

"Drama queen!"

Loki covered his heart, "Anthony, how could you?!"

The pair laughed, reaching across the table to grab each other's hands.

Steve sighed, there was no point getting jealous about it. The two weren't going to separate anytime soon. He kissed the back of Bucky's neck, making the assassin relax. Said man turned, giving Steve a proper kiss. 

A few blueberries hit them both in the face. They whipped their heads around to face the pair at the table. Tony pointed to Loki. Loki then pointed to himself, making Tony burst out laughing. 

The two soldiers fought back their smiles. 

“Ooo, blueberry fight?” Natasha was beaming, glad all her boys were getting along. She sat at the table, stealing some of Tony’s ammo. “Where’s breakfast, Stark?” 

Tony rolled his eyes, “I got a little distracted.” He stood up with a wince and started pulling out some ingredients. 

“Not my fault,” Loki tossed a blueberry at Nat, who caught it effortlessly. 

Thor poked his head from around the corner, “Loki, are you causing trouble?”

“That’s a dumb question,” Clint said. 

Steve jumped in shock, “Where the hell did you come from?!”

“Language, Cap,” Clint chided with a wink. Natasha threw a berry his way, which he easily caught and ate. “Someone give me some.” 

Loki waved his hand, floating his box to the archer. “Here, I’m going to get dressed.” 

“Can’t you just snap your fingers?” Tony teased, while mixing some batter. 

“Now Anthony, where are the theatrics in that?” Loki sauntered out of the room. 

Thor smiled as he walked away, “What a lovely day.” 

“Especially after that crazy storm yesterday.” Nat arched her eyebrow and had a knowing look, “I wonder why that happened.” 

“It seems the gods decided it,” Thor offered, his lying face was not convincing.

“Oh, I don’t doubt it was a god.” 

Bucky interjected, “New subject!” He took a seat at the table. “What are you doing today?” he asked Nat.

“Besides antagonizing you all? Nothing,” she pushed the fruit toward him. 

Bucky chuckled and took a berry, tossing it at her. 

“Stop eating all my berries!” Tony griped. He grabbed the two assassins’ box. “I need these for pancakes.” 

“No fun, Stark,” Natasha crossed her arms and put on her best pout. 

“You know that doesn’t work on me anymore,” Tony reminded her as he gave her a handful of berries. 

Natasha blew him a kiss. 

Steve sighed and finally took a seat. “It’s like a house full of children.” Clint got him in the back of the head. 

“I think the old man’s reflexes are slowing,” the archer announced. Bucky made a move to get up, making Clint scramble to a vent. 

Everyone laughed as Bucky caught the other man by the ankle. 

* * *

If anyone asked Loki who his favorite Avenger was, he’d say Tony. Secretly though, it was Peter. 

“Hi Mr. Stark! Hi Mr. Loki!” the teen greeted, with a black eye and bloody nose. 

“Who hurt you?!” Loki screeched, making the poor boy jump in fear. “I’ll kill them!”

“Mr. Loki, no…” Peter whispered, knowing he wouldn’t be able to stop the god. 

Tony chuckled, “What happened to you kid?” He was trying to hide the deep seated concern and panic he was feeling. 

“I just got into a fight with some baddies, is all,” the teen explained sheepishly. He then dug through his bag, “Also, I got my report card!” Peter showed the paper off. “All A’s, just like you wanted!” he cheered. 

Tony smiled, thinking of ways to put more impact protection in Peter’s suit, “I see that. Good job, kid.” 

“So, I can go on missions with you and stuff now, right?” Peter asked, eyes shining with hope. 

Tony inhaled. He had promised that if Peter got good grades they would patrol together over the summer. Tony swallowed a lump in his throat, thinking about all the ways Peter could get hurt. He’d need to add a lot more safety features. Even though it would weigh heavily on his conscience, the inventor couldn’t go back on his promise. “I’ll have to make some more adjustments to you suit, but yes, you can patrol with me.” 

“YES!” Peter cheered and hugged the man, “Thank you! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!”

Tony yelped as he was lifted by the teen. “Ah, Peter! Super strength, kid, remember!” 

Peter realized he had the man off the ground, “Oh, sorry.” He set the inventor back on his feet. “Mr. Loki, are you going to start patrolling soon too?” 

“I’m not much of a solo hero, more of a helping hand.” 

Tony rolled his eyes, “More like a pain in my ass.” 

“No, that would be your two soldiers.” 

“Loki, child!” Tony screeched. 

“I’m sixteen, Mr. Stark. I know what sex is.” 

“No you don’t, hush!” 

Peter looked mildly distressed, “I can’t unknow things! I’ve seen too much porn. There’s no going back!”

Tony screeched. 

Loki reveled in the chaos he had caused. He slipped out of the lab, allowing the two to continue their little back and forth. The halls of the compound shimmered in the dying daylight. He paused, turning to find Thor directly behind him. “Well, hello.” 

The god of thunder tossed his head in the direction of the lab. “What have you been up to?” 

“Oh, just causing a healthy dose of trouble,” Loki wrapped his arms around the man’s neck. “Would you like me to cause some more?” He gasped when Thor pressed him against the wall, gathering him in his arms. 

“Only in my bed.” 

“How, what’s the word Anthony uses? Smooth! How smooth of you, my king.” Loki placed a quick kiss on the other god’s lips. “I’m surprised by your stamina. I wonder, where are your limits?” 

“Would you like to find out?” Thor nipped at Loki’s jaw. “I believe it would be an interesting challenge.” 

“Ah!” Both gods turned to see Peter standing in the hall. The teen had his eyes covered, “Ah, sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt. Goodbye!” Peter ran passed them. 

Loki snorted. He hid his face in Thor’s shoulder, laughing wholeheartedly. “That poor boy.” 

Thor rolled his eyes, “Tony is far too protective of the spider child.” 

“Can you blame him?” Loki gently pushed the other god away, getting back on his feet. “Anthony is the kind of man who protects what he loves.” 

“Oh really?” 

“Of course, why do you think I’m not in jail,” Loki said with a wink. 

Thor snorted, “You minx.” 

“Blow hard,” Loki shot back. 

“Trickster.” 

“Impulsive prince.” 

“Silver tongue.” 

“Now, Thor, don’t go complimenting me,” Loki walked around the man, jumping onto his back. 

“Ah!” Thor stumbled for a moment before regaining his balance. Loki’s cool lips were leaving quick kisses against his cheek. “You are in a very good mood.” 

“I am,” Loki nipped at Thor’s ear, “now carry me to bed.” 

“Yes sir!”

* * *

Tony finished the updates to Peter’s suit and sighed. It had taken a bit longer than he had anticipated. He stretched, bending down and touching his toes. A sharp whistle made him jump upright. 

“Don’t stop on my account, beautiful,” Bucky sat on a stool. He had a cocky grin on his face and dirty thoughts in his mind. “The view is gorgeous.” 

Tony sauntered over to him. “How can I help you Mr. Barnes?”

Bucky bite his lip, trying to stop his smile from spreading. “I could think of a few things, Stark.” He rubbed the inventor’s hip, pulling him closer. 

Tony climbed into his lap, “And what might that be?” He wrapped his arms around the assassins neck, resting his arms on the broad shoulders. 

Bucky winced. 

Tony shot back. He examined the man before landing on his metal arm. “Does it hurt?!” Tony got off the man’s lap and went to his work bench. The inventor scrambled to bring up the arms schematics. 

“It doesn’t hurt that bad.” 

“It shouldn’t hurt at all!” Tony snapped. He rubbed his face. “It shouldn’t hurt at all,” he insisted. 

Bucky sighed and walked over to the man. He wrapped his arms around the stressed inventor. Bucky buried his face in Tony’s neck. “Beautiful, don’t blame yourself.” 

“How can I not? It was supposed to be perfect,” Tony brought up the design, trying to find the flaw. He didn’t know what was going wrong. Tony turned in the man’s arms, “Where does it hurt?” He stood on his tippy-toes, trying to get a full view of his shoulder. 

Bucky sighed and crouched down a bit. 

Tony frowned, “Thanks.” 

“Of course, love,” Buck cheekily said. He winced when Tony’s finger poked at a certain spot. 

“It’s a pinched nerve,” Tony grimaced. Hot tears filled his eyes. How could he have fucked up this bad? “Dammit,” he turned back to the designs. “When did it start?” 

“The other day.”

“Before or after Wakanda?” 

“I kind of messed it up during the visit,” Bucky affirmed, “It’s not your fault, beautiful. I did something stupid.” 

“Is that why you didn’t tell me?” 

Bucky frowned, his pleading eyes looking up at Tony. 

The inventor sighed, “Bucky, you have to tell me these things. Whether it’s my fault or your fault doesn’t matter. What matters is you not being in pain.” Tony kissed him, “I love you. I’m not mad at you, but you  _ need  _ to tell me when something happens.” 

Bucky nodded, “Okay, okay, I’m sorry.” He stood to his full height. “Don’t tell Steve though.” 

“Don’t tell Steve what?” the soldier asked, stepping into the lab. 

Bucky fumbled for a moment before Tony spoke up, “He hurt his arm.” 

“Bucky!” Steve flailed his arms, “Why didn’t you say anything?!”

“Cause I knew you two would freak out.” 

“No, that’s not how this works!” Steve shot back. 

Tony placed a hand on Bucky’s good shoulder, “Sit, I need to get it off of you.” 

The assassin sighed but let the shorter man place him on a stool. At least Tony hadn’t asked how he hurt it. He wondered how long it would take before Peter showed him the video Shuri took. Bucky hissed as his arm was removed, stopping a rhino by the horn was not worth this. 

* * *

“New arm?” Nat asked as she came into the gym. 

Bucky had been too fixated on running that he didn’t even notice her. Either she had gotten better or he was slacking. “My other one got a little messed up.” 

“You mean you hurt yourself and didn’t tell anyone?” 

Bucky gave her a pointed glare. 

Natasha smiled, “You know that doesn’t work on me anymore.” She took some weights off the rack. 

“Don’t forget, I remember when you couldn’t even tie your ballet shoes.” 

“And if you tell anyone, I’ll kill you,” she threatened with a smile. 

“You wouldn’t be the first to try.” 

“Who said anything about ‘trying’?”

“Please no assassinating in the compound,” Steve begged. 

“Come on, Steve, what’s a little murder between old friends,” Natasha bumped him with her shoulder. She moved a bit away, beginning her workout with some squats. 

Steve looked around, “Where’s Tony?” 

“Working out where you two can’t see,” Nat informed. 

“Why?” Steve really loved watching the inventor, even if it didn’t always end so well. 

“Because the last time he did, you dropped a 200 pound weight on your foot.”

Bucky laughed at the memory. He had to stop his running so he could catch his breath. 

“That was one time!” Steve growled. 

“And I’ll never let you live it down,” Natasha replied with a cheek grin. 

“You two are mean.” Steve went to the treadmill next to Bucky. “And I don’t want to hear anything from you Mister I can’t watch my boyfriend stretch without popping a boner.” 

Bucky shrugged, “It’s not my fault Tony looks hot in spandex.” 

“That’s true.” 

“You two are gay,” a voice from the vents said. 

Bucky looked around in bewilderment, “God?” 

“Yes, it is I, the lord. Now drop and give me 20.” 

“Clint, get out of the vent,” Natasha ordered. 

“Yes ma’am,” the archer jumped out of the opening.

“What were you doin’ in there?” Bucky asked, starting his run again. 

“Spying on Loki and Tony, till that mischievous bastard man blew up the vent opening.” 

“I heard mischievous, is Loki here?” Thor asked as he stepped into the gym. 

“No, he’s with Tony.” 

“Good, I can’t focus when he’s around,” the god admitted. “He takes to wearing those...clothes.” 

“In fairness, Tony was the one that got him yoga pants,” Steve offered. 

“Nat gave them to Tony though,” Bucky growled with a glare.

“They’re comfortable!” Natasha defended. 

“They really are,” Clint added, wearing his own pair. 

Thor went to the pullup bar. “In any case, I am glad to be away from such temptation. I haven’t been able to have a proper work out in a while.” 

“Mhm, sure you haven’t,” Clint teased, making Natasha laugh.

Thor ignored the comment. “When is Banner returning?” he asked them all. 

“Next week,” Natasha smiled, “He’s in love with Wakanda.” She remembered all the pictures he had sent, showing off Shuri and all the tech. 

“Shuri has already adopted him,” Bucky added, “She’s calling him her second broken white brother.” 

Steve snorted and stumbled on the treadmill. “You can’t be serious.” 

“I am very serious.” 

“So what were Loki and Tony doing?” Natasha asked the archer. 

“Yoga, I think. Like I said, I was kind of chased out,” Clint answered. He stretched, “Loki was trying to teach Tony how to do a headstand.” 

“That sounds precious.” 

“It was, but Tony fell and I laughed, which blew my cover.” 

* * *

Tony offered a glass to Loki. Their workout had ended and some day drinking was in order. He fell onto the couch next to the god. “Everything is super sore!” he whined. 

Loki rolled his eyes. “Oh hush your whining, Anthony.” He rested his hand on the inventor’s back. Midgardians were very easy to heal. They took less magic and less precision than other beings. 

Tony’s back arched at the touch. He felt good as new, it knocked the wind out of him. “Holy shit, you have magic hands.” Tony beamed, “Thank you.” 

“Don’t mention it, I have a reputation to keep up.” Loki went lax against the plush cushions. “How is Peter’s suit coming along?”

The pair continued to ramble to one another and somehow ended up cuddling. Loki smiled deviously, “You know if they find us like this, we’ll be in for a rough night.” 

“Oh no, what ever shall we do?” Tony laughed, and wrapped his arms around Loki. “I guess we’ll just have to accept the amazing sex we’re going to get.” 

“An absolute tragedy,” Loki drawled and buried his nose in Tony’s hair. “I guess there’s no way to escape it.” 

“Especially since they programmed Friday to send them alerts if we stay too close to each other for too long,” Tony pressed his forehead against Loki’s. 

“Do you think they’d kill us if we kissed?” 

“Oh most definitely.” The two giggled, they could hear three pairs of feet running their way. 

“It seems the jig is up,” Tony buried is face in Loki’s neck as the lab door was thrown open. He shot up and feigned shock, “Oh no, Steve and Bucky! Where did you come from?” 

Loki dramatically threw himself over the couch’s arm, “Thor! What ever are you doing here?”

“Tony, I swear to god!” Bucky screeched. He tossed his phone on the table and stalked over to the man. He grabbed the other brunet, throwing him over his shoulder. They both laughed at themselves, “You’re such a little shit.” 

Said inventor let himself be carried away while putting up a faux fuss. “Oh no, you brutes. Caught me in the act! How ever will I get out of this one?” Steve grabbed his chin and placed a firm kiss on his lips. 

“Shut up, Tony,” the blonde grunted, biting his lip to stop himself from smiling. 

Loki was swiftly grabbed as well. “Anthony, help,” he begged, “I’ve been taken captive.” He placed a hand on his forehead, “I’m a damsel in distress.” The god let out and loud squeak when his ass was slapped, “Ah, Thor!”

“Hush,” The other god commanded as he carried his mischievous lover to their room. 

* * *

Tony moaned as light kisses were placed along his face and neck. “What’s up with you two?” 

“What, we can’t give our man some love?” Bucky nipped at Tony’s ear. 

“You can but…” Tony trailed off as Steve sucked a dark hickey on his neck. “You two will be the death of me. I just know it.” He caught Bucky’s mouth in a passionate kiss. He hissed when Steve’s teeth dug into his skin. “Fuck, Steve!” The blond’s hand wrapped around his cock. “Oh god!” Tony moaned loudly. He reached behind him and grabbed Steve’s hip. Tony tried to touch and grab at them but his hands were denied. “Would you two let me do something?!” 

“No,” both soldiers replied. 

Tony groaned as two continued their attack on his ability to think straight. “Why are you two like this?” 

“Love you, doll,” Steve whispered into the man’s ear, adoring the shiver he got in response. 

“You two are going to spoil me.” Tony gasped when a slick finger slipped into him. 

“You’re already spoiled,” Bucky teased. “How are you tight, sweetheart?” 

“Loki-” Tony moaned as his prostate was brushed, “Healed me- fuck, Bucky! Give me another!”

“How kind of him,” Steve sucked another hickey on the tan neck. He looked at Bucky, who was currently three fingers deep into the inventor. “Working fast, Buck?” 

“Horny,” the other man grunted. 

Steve chuckled. He grabbed the man’s mocha waves, pulling him into a kiss. It was filled with passion and got rougher as they went on. All clashing tongues and nipping teeth. 

Tony wrapped a hand around himself, stroking his cock as the two kissed over him. His hips moved on their own, chasing the feeling Bucky’s still fingers were no longer giving. 

“None of that now,” Steve grabbed the inventor’s wrist, “You’re not doing anything tonight.” 

“Sadists, the both of you!” Tony moaned as Bucky’s fingers started to move again. 

“Oh really?” the assassin bit along the man’s neck. “You wanna see how sadistic I can be?” 

Tony shuddered. That shouldn’t be hot. It really, really shouldn’t be hot. “Fuck, please,” his back arched as Bucky assulted his prostate. He was going to come. He was- a hand squeezed the base of his cock. “Fuck!” he screamed. He glared at Steve, “You son of a bitch!”

Bucky snorted and kissed away the tears that had gathered at the inventor’s eyes. He slipped his fingers out of the man. 

Tony whined, “Put them back.” 

“Don’t worry, beautiful, we’ll fill you up.” Bucky assured. He threw off his clothes, Steve following his lead. 

“Go first, Buck. I want to play with him more.” Steve continued to litter Tony’s skin with new marks. 

Bucky grabbed the inventor’s thighs. “That okay?” 

“Hurry up and fucking get in me!” Tony ordered.

Bucky was taken aback but complied. “Whatever you want, beautiful.” 

Tony shuddered. God he was weak to pet names. Steve was lightly stroking his cock as Bucky breached him. The inventor felt his stomach clench, he was going to come. Fuck he was going to come. Once again the base of his cock was squeezed. He yelped, “I swear to god, Steve!” 

The two soldiers chuckled. Steve nipped at the man’s neck, “Not yet, doll.” 

Bucky bottomed out and beamed at the loud moan he received. “Such a pretty thing we have.” Bucky slowly began to move, Tony melting under him. “Pretty, pretty thing.” 

“Prettiest thing in the whole world,” Steve added. 

Tony was quivering, “You two- fuck, you’re going to kill me.” He moaned as Bucky’s pace quickened. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” he threw his head back. “Bucky!” he cried, his toes curling and catching the sheets. 

Steve’s hand went from gripping to stroking. “Such a talented man we’ve got, ay Buck?” 

“Hell yeah,” the other soldier agreed, throwing the inventor’s legs over his shoulders. “Such a good man.” 

“Stop!” Tony sobbed. The two soldiers knew how to make him cum and cry like no one else. “Please, I can’t-” His voice cracked as Bucky angled his hips just right. The soldier was biting into his calf. Steve was kissing away his escaped tears. 

“See how you drive us wild, doll? See how we can’t keep our hands off you?” the blond whispered hotly into the tanned ear. His free hand went to his own hard cock. “I can’t wait to get inside you next, fuck that pretty little hole till your legs are numb.” 

Bucky’s hips were going wild. Between Steve’s words and Tony’s moans, he wasn’t going to last much longer. 

“Make a mess in him, Buck.” 

“I plan on it,” the other soldier promised through grit teeth. “You want that, beautiful? Want me to fill you up?” 

Tony screamed, “I’m cumming. I’m cumming. Oh fuck, I’m cumming!” No hand stopped him from reaching his peak. Tony shuddered as his orgasm ripped through him, leaving him lax against the sheets. 

Bucky’s eyes rolled back. The inventor became impossibly tight. The soldier came inside the man. He hadn’t meant to finish so soon but Tony drove him wild. “Shit, fuck,” he bit his lip, thrusting through his orgasm. 

Tony’s legs were practically vibrating. His breath was coming out in pants. “Monsters, you’re both fucking monsters.” Once he finally caught his breath, he turned to Steve, “Get in me Captain Handsome.” 

“You’ll be sore, doll.” 

Bucky pulled out and laid down next to the inventor. “I thought you were a man of you word, Rogers,” he teased. 

Steve glared at him and was about to say something when a demanding hand grabbed his hair. 

“Fuck me,” Tony growled. 

Well, the blond couldn’t argue with that. He saw that Tony was still rock hard. The inventor could be insatiable sometimes, not that the soldiers couldn’t provide. However, it was a fine line between fucking Tony to bits and fucking the man into a wheelchair. An event that had happened a few times. 

Tony hissed as his sore muscles were stretched again. “Fuck yeah, Steve,” he gasped as the man entered him. His still quaking legs wrapped around the muscular hips. “That’s it, I don’t want to walk tomorrow.” 

Steve shuddered and started thrusting into the man with no preamble. No way was he going to drag this out, not when they were both so close. 

Bucky watched the pair for a while before growing bored. 

Tony screamed when his cock was engulfed in a warm, wet heat. “Bucky!” He grabbed the brunet’s hair. “Fuck yea. God you two are driving me crazy! Oh Steve, deeper, baby, deeper!”

Steve wasn’t going to last long. Between watching the pair fuck and watching them now, he was done. “Dammit!” He came inside the man, leaving finger shaped bruises on the inventor’s tan thighs. 

Bucky moaned around Tony’s cock. He drank down the man’s release, pulling back with a smile. 

The three went lax against the bed. 

“You two, god dammit,” Tony groaned. He tried to stretch his sore muscles. With a wince, he relaxed again. “I love you both so much.” 

Bucky chuckled and planted a kiss on Tony’s cheek, “Love you too, beautiful.” He looked at the blond, “Love you too, big guy.” Steve reached over and pulled him into a kiss. 

Tony watched the two soldiers above him. “You two are going to turn me on again.” 

“Oh the horror,” Bucky teased, “How will we ever survive?”

“Have mercy,” Steve feigned exhaustion, “I am but a mortal man.” 

Tony giggled and let the two cradle him in their arms. They began leaving kiss after kiss on his face. “Alright you two, cut it out!” 

“Oh no, kitten’s angry,” Bucky nipped at the tan ear. 

“We better straighten up, Buck,” Steve kissed the inventor’s cheek again. 

Tony swatted at the two. “Stop!” he cried with a smile on his face and a laugh escaping his lips. 

* * *

Loki giggled as he was thrown onto the bed. “How cruel of you, my king. Manhandling me. Such wickedness!”

“Hush,” the god of thunder ordered. “I don’t need to hear your silver tongue.” 

“I thought you liked my silver tongue,” Loki teased, pulling the man down to him. 

“Why must you tempt and vex me?” Thor brushed away some of the other god’s unruly waves. 

“Because it’s fun.” Loki shot up and connected their lips. 

Thor growled and moved between the man’s legs. “I will make you regret those words.” 

“Oh please do,” Loki replied breathlessly. Warm lips met his again. His clothes were stripped off him in an instant. He tangled his fingers in the blond locks. Warm hands descended on his body, touching and stroking his cooling skin. 

“Let it go,” Thor whispered against the man’s lips. 

Loki let the illusion slip. Thor responded by peppering his icy skin with kiss after kiss. “I’m starting to think you have a fetish for blue.” 

“Only on you, my love,” the other god replied with a wink.

Loki chuckled before a well placed bite made his head loll back. “Thor,” he moaned. Electric fingers were running down his sides, the sparks making him jump and cry out. “Fuck!” His back bowed as a warm tongue dragged across his skin. Loki moaned as hickeys were made along his chest and stomach. 

Thor loved how he could reduce the mischievous man to shaky gasps and pleading moans. “My beautiful queen, shuddering and shivering already?” 

Loki grit his teeth, “Don’t get cocky.” 

Thor chuckled, “Forgive me.” He stripped off his own clothing. Once he was naked, a cool body pushed him to the bed. While surprised, he didn’t fight the hold. Loki sat on his lap, a devious smile on his face. “What are you planning?” 

“Nothing, simply sitting on my throne.” Loki trailed a cold hand down the man’s chest. Thor shuddered under him. “Can I have you, my king?” 

“Yes, absolutely, please.” 

Loki chuckled at the submission. He leaned down to suck and bite at the man’s neck. The god made sure to leave deep marks on the pale flesh. “My strong king. My wonderful love.” 

Thor gasped. He normally had to wring such honest praise out of Loki. What a rare treat to have it be given so willingly. “Love,” he whispered breathlessly. 

Loki sat up, he waved his hand, a bottle of lube flying to him. 

“You and I both know you can just use magic,” Thor growled. 

Loki beamed, “Let me give you a show.” 

“You wish to torment me.” 

“That too,” Loki admitted with a wink. He poured some lube onto his fingers. 

Thor whined, “Let me.” His hand was swatted away. 

“No,” Loki growled, opening himself up. He moaned loudly, his free hand resting on the man’s chest. “Yes!” he cried, striking his sweet spot. His knees spread wider and his eyes rolled back. 

Thor grit his teeth. “This is cruel, love.” he settled for gripping the sheets. 

“Give me a moment. You’ll have me soon,” Loki promised. He bit his lip, grinding back on his fingers. Tormenting the man under him gave him more pleasure than it probably should. He couldn’t help it though. Having one of the strongest beings in the universe pinned under him made his cock harden more. “Oh, Thor.” 

Said god growled. He grabbed the blue thighs, giving them a firm squeeze. Little currents of lightning escaped his fingertips. 

Loki’s back arched and he cried out. “Thor!” he cried out. Loki saw the smile on the blond’s face. He pulled out his fingers. “How mean of you, my king, interrupting me.” 

“It’s your fault, love. Your wicked ways have rubbed off on me.” Thor held his dick steady for the other. 

Loki chuckled, “I suppose.” He sat on the offered cock. Loki moaned as his was filled. He could hear Thor panting below him. It filled him with pride. The god slowly rose before dropping again. Thor’s gripping hands tightened. 

“Forgive me,” the god of thunder growled before he thrust up into the man. 

Loki screamed. He nearly fell, gaining his balance by grabbing his love’s chest. “Thor!” he moaned, moving with the god. “You can never s-savour it,” he stuttered out as his was roughly fucked. 

“I’m very impatient,” Thor admitted, continuing to buck his hips. 

Loki smiled, “No wonder you can’t manipulate.” His gasped when his sweet spot was struck over and over again. 

“That’s why I have you,” The blonde grunted out. 

Loki chuckled breathlessly. “Thank the stars for that!” His head fell back, “Fuck, fuck, Thor!” The pace they set was unforgiving and harsh. Loki yelped when sparks ran up his sides. “Not fair!”

“All’s fair in love and war,” Thor teased. His pace was growing sloppy and uneven. “Loki, Loki,” he moaned out. He sat up, wrapping an arm around the other god’s waist. Blue arms encircled his neck as he bounced the other in his lap. “My queen, my most precious treasure.” 

Loki gripped the man tightly. “My king,” he gasped, “my beautiful love.” His icy nails dug into the pale skin, leaving deep red lines. “I-I’m not-I won’t las-” 

“Join me. Fall over the edge with me!” Thor pressed deeply into the other god. 

Loki shuddered as warmth flooded his insides. A hot hand wrapped around his cock, giving it a few quick strokes. He came, coating both their stomachs in his release. The pair sat there, gasping for air. 

Thor was about to speak but Loki pulled him into a deep kiss. 

Words could wait for later. 

* * *

Tony stumbled into the kitchen. Loki was sat in his usual place, sipping some tea. “You look like you had fun,” the inventor teased. 

The god merely hummed in acknowledgement. 

Tony made himself a cup of coffee and sat next to Loki, resting his head on the man’s shoulder. “Are we assholes?” he asked, taking a sip of his coffee. 

Loki snorted, “Most definitely.” He set down his cup, “Very lovable though.” 

“Extremely lovable,” Tony added. 

“We are a sweet treat.” 

“We are a fucking delight to be around!” 

The pair giggled, relaxing in the warm morning light that was flooding into the room. 

The others would be back after their runs but for now, the compound was quiet. The devious pair reveled in the peace. 

They couldn’t wait for many more mornings like this to come. 


End file.
